the fighters life
by 1049
Summary: Lincoln was starting to feel like a mistake seeing that his sisters where wining more and more trophy's and he only had a pity one but one day when walks into a boxing gym he meets to men one the son of deceased boxer and one who is a former heavyweight know a trainer who offer to teach lincoln how to box .
1. Chapter 1

Lincoln loud was just your normal kid unless you can't count living with ten sisters but most of the time it was either his sisters or some random bully that would gang up on him and beat him or blame him for something he didn't do

Lincoln was know for having his unnatural white hair which was part of the reason he would be picked on most of the time Lincoln was walking home from school with a shiner on his right eye that was given to him by a bully at school he was walking by a couple of stores just looking at them

Until he notices one that catches his attention it was a building that said Mikes Boxing Gym were legends are born Lincoln looks at the building it appears that the building was new

Lincoln was looking at the building wondering if it was open " wonder if it's open?" Lincoln asked himself was he was walking towards the Gym as he approached the gym he could talking inside the building he opens the door to see

different punching bags hanging on one side of the gym he notices a boxing ring in the middle of the gym he see's a man in his late sixties and a an African American man in his early thirties he could hear him talking Lincoln found a chair and watched

" Okay know this guy is going to try back you into a corner you need to switch that around and back him into a corner trust me I know me and your old man did the same thing to each other when we fought " the old man said to the young boxer standing in front of him

" Okay know throw a jab to the gut" the man said and the young boxer threw a punch to the gut even though there was nobody there

" Know one to the jaw" The old man said and the boxer did as he was told " okay I want you to keep doing that for an hour"  
the old man said as exited the little ring he walks out of the ring he steps down from the ring and he notices Lincoln sitting in the chair watching the young boxer

" hey kid what are you doing?" The man asked as he approached Lincoln he then notice the blackeye that Lincoln had

" what happened to eye?" the man asked Lincoln " a bully gave me a black eye when I didn't give him my lunch money" Lincoln said to the man who looked at Lincoln

" So he punched you in the eye did you punch him back ?" The man asked Lincoln" I tired to but he was stronger then me an I didn't know what to do when I would get back up after knocked me down he would punch me again twice as hard" Lincoln said to the man who pulls up a chair and sit in front of Lincoln

" Listen kid let me tell you something you already know because of the eye. The world ain't all sunshine and rainbows. it's a very mean and nasty place, and I don't care how tough you, are it will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it. You, me, or nobody is gonna hit as hard as life. BUT IT AIN'T ABOUT HARD YOU HIT, IT'S HOW HARD YOU CAN GET HIT AND KEEP MOVING FORWARD. HOW MUCH YOU CAN TAKE AND KEEP MOVING FORWARD. That's how winning is done!" The man said to Lincoln as he places his hand on his shoulder and see's it through Lincoln's eyes to see that he has been through more then his fair share of a rough life

" Now if you know what you're worth, then go out and get what you're worth! But you gotta be willing to take the hits and not pointing fingers saying you ain't where you wanna be because of him, or her, or anybody! Cowards do that and that ain't you! I see it in your eyes and you know and I know that you're better that that"

the man stopped to catch his breath " Hey Unc you alright?" The boxer said to the man as walked towards him as he get closer he notices Lincoln black eye "hey little man what happened to you?" the young boxer asked lincoln

" He got beaten by a bully" The man said to the boxer " did you at least fight back?" The boxer asked lincoln " I tired but he was stronger then me" Lincoln said to the boxer

The boxer squatted down in front of Lincoln and looked at him " Hey kid" the boxer said to lincoln. lincoln looks at the boxer wondering what he wants

" When I was you age I was at youth detention center in LA there and inside where more bully there the you could count and they would always go after they hit me and I hit back because I wasn't going to let them be right every punch I threw was because I needed to prove that I wasn't a mistake and I know that you aren't a mistake" the boxer said to lincoln

Lincoln looks at the boxer but notices a trophy case behind them the boxer notices and so the does the man they both look at the trophy case and back at lincoln

" you have a trophy case at home? " the man asks lincoln " Yes but it's mostly filled with my sisters trophy's because there so talented and there good at something and well I'm not so they gave me a pity trophy " lincoln says to the man

" Listen kid don't say that you aren't good at anything because you are don't let your sisters trophies keep you down because I know that in side of you have potential you know why because you came here and when I look at you I see a boxer wouldn't say Adonis" The man said to the boxer next to him

" Yeah that's right if you didn't have potential then you wouldn't be here but you came here so tell me do you want to learn how to box or do you want your sisters trophies to keep you down?" Adonis asked lincoln who was in deep thought

" I want to learn how to box" Lincoln said to Adonis wanting to learn how to fight and prove that he wasn't a mistake and prove that he can earn an actual trophy

" alright kid come back here after school tomorrow and well start training know go home and get some ice on that eye of yours " the man said as he got from the

" Thank you oh and I didn't get your names" Lincoln said as he at the door

" names Rocky Balboa and this kid right here is Adonis Creed" Rocky said

" know go home and get some rest you'll need it for tomorrow" Rocky said to lincoln

Lincoln walks out the door and then walks home ' Rocky Balboa and Adonis creed I've heard those names before I just can't remember where though' Lincoln said to himself as he walks home

( I'm gonna stop it right there and please let me know what you think)


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln walks in to his room after carefully avoiding his sisters attention he carefully closes the door as quietly as he can to avoid getting there attention

He lies down flat on his bed and lets out a sigh as he puts an ice pack over his eye he just stares at the ceiling of his room just slowly starting to fall asleep his eyes close slowly they continue to close slowly until his door fly's open to reveal Leni

" Hey Lincoln check out my new dress doesn't-" Leni stops in the middle of what she is saying when she sees the ice pack over lincolns eye

" Oh my gosh Lincoln what happened!?" Leni shouted as he walks over to her brother and takes a seat on the edge of her bed

" I rather not talk about it okay" Lincoln says as he stills looks at the ceiling Leni just looks at him sadly " Are you sure?" Leni asks Lincoln as she places her hand on his " Yeah I'm sure just let me sleep okay" Lincoln says as he continues to look at the ceiling

" Well okay but if you want to talk let me know okay" Leni says being a protective sister that she is " Okay" Lincoln says then Leni exits the room and closes the door allowing lincoln to close his eye and fall asleep

The next day was uneventful class started and ended the same way after school lincoln went back to the boxing Gym to start training with rocky and Adonis

Lincoln approaches the gym as he gets closer he could hear people talking and he could also hear people hitting the punching bags " must be busy today " Lincoln says as he enters the gym he sees guys working out hitting the punching bags training as hard as they could

Lincoln looks at these guys and see's how much motivation and effort they put in to training Lincoln see's rocky training Adonis on the punching bags lincoln starts to walk over to them

" Okay know when this guys throw a right hook you need to dodge that and throw yours that'll take him down trust I did it once in a fight before I was in the pros' rocky said to Adonis " got it coach" Adonis says to rocky as he get back in the boxing stance

" okay dodge" rocky says as pretends to be in a fight and dodges a punch "know right hook" rocky tell Adonis who throw a right hook at the bag " all right that's good a little sloppy but good" Rocky says to Adonis

rocky turns his head to see lincoln walking towards them "hey kid was starting to think yo weren't going to show up" rocky said with a little smile

" Well I didn't want to miss out on training so I came here right after my school let out" Lincoln said to rocky

" alright head into the locker room and get change then well start" Rocky says to lincoln who nods and head into the locker room

two minutes later

Lincoln walks out of the locker room wearing black work out short a white tang top and blue work out shoes and walks over to rocky and Adonis

" alright kid know that your dressed well get you started" rocky says to lincoln

Rocky, Adonis and lincoln walk over to a punching bag " Know I'm gonna train you differently because the way I trained and Adonis trains is because were both pro boxers well he I use to be but he still is and well your young so there's the difference because you still have time to figure out your future" Rocky said while pointing at Adonis

" okay know I want you to see how Adonis hits this bag" Rocky said to lincoln " all right Adonis show him" rocky tells Adonis soon Adonis starts hitting the bag as hard as he could lincoln watches in amazement as he see's Adonis hit the bag with such power

" Alright kid know I want you to hit the bag as hard as you can " rocky says to lincoln

Lincoln starts hitting the bag as hard as he can trying to show that there's something inside of him rocky and Adonis watch as lincoln hits the bag they could see that there was something driving him pushing him to the best that he could

" alright that's enough kid" rocky says to lincoln who stops punching the bag " Alright that was good sloppy but good alright" rocky tells lincoln

" Okay know I want you to get in a stance like me" rocky tells lincoln as he gets in a boxing stance lincoln does the same " Okay know hit with your left" rocky tells lincoln who throws a punch with his left hand ""know your right" rocky tells lincoln who throws a punch with his right hand " duck" rocky says and lincoln ducks " right hook" " Left hook" rocky tells lincoln who does exactly what he says and does them perfectly

" alright know were getting somewhere" Rocky says to Lincoln

Three hours later

After learning and doing punches push ups, sit ups, and jump ropes exercises with rocky and leg work outs with Adonis you can say that lincoln was sore from three hours of learning to know how to box his tang top was covered in sweat reaching all the way down to the waist

" Alright know go home rest ice what hurts and will meet back here tomorrow for some more training" Rocky says to lincoln " alright see you guys tomorrow " Lincoln says as he exits out of the gym

Adonis looks at rocky " Do you think he's gonna come back tomorrow after all the hard stuff we put him through?' Adonis asked rocky

" do I think he's gonna come back I don't know that's his choice but I know you saw the same thing when he was punching that bag there's something inside of him that keeps him going will just have to wait tomorrow and see " rocky says to Adonis as the both turn to exit the gym wondering if lincoln would return tomorrow for more training.

( pleas let me know what you think of this chapter)


	3. Chapter 3

the next day came and went and Lincoln found himself at gym once more to see rocky training Adonis in the ring Lincoln walks towards the locker room and gets changed in to his gear and walks out of the locker room and walks towards rocky and Adonis.

Rocky see's Lincoln walking towards them. rocky taps Adonis on the shoulder catching his attention Adonis turns around to see Lincoln walking towards them they both form a smile on there faces

" was starting to think you weren't going to show up after the work out yesterday" rocky tells Lincoln who then then gets out of the ring and walks towards Lincoln

" I was thinking if I should just not come but then I realized that if I want to prove I'm not a mistake and not let my sisters trophies keep me down then I need to push my self to do so and prove I'm worth something" Lincoln tells rocky who smiles at Lincolns statement

" congratulations you passed the test " rocky says to Lincoln who raises an eyebrow " Passed what test ?" Lincoln ask wondering what rocky was talking about

" The test to see if your really committed to prove that your worth something and yesterday all the exercise and workouts we did was to test to see if you would comeback today even though your sore and you showing up here again today tells me that your committed to prove just exactly how much your worth kid" rocky says to Lincoln who smiles at rocky smiles back

" alright know lets get some training done" Rocky says to Lincoln as he leads him to the ring

" Alright know today were gonna teach you how to duck and hit,duck and hit know you see this" rocky says as he points at a rope that is tied to one corner of the to the other

" Okay know what your gonna do is that you gonna throw some punches from one side of this rope and then your gonna underneath the rope and do the same thing from the other side but you have to be fast when you do okay this isn't just moving your arms it also moving your legs " rocky tells Lincoln

" Adonis show him what I'm talking about" Rocky says to Adonis " Got it Unc" Adonis says to rocky then looks at lincoln

" watch carefully kid because you got to be fast when you do this " Adonis says to Lincoln who nods.

Adonis gets into the ring and shows Lincoln the exercises that rocky was telling him about Lincoln watch as Adonis preformed the exercises

there was so much speed and power the way Adonis did it Lincoln watch in amazement he saw that there was also something inside Adonis that that was driving pushing him to be better to become something after about twenty minutes Adonis was finished he was sweating tired but he didn't show it though

Lincoln looked Adonis right in the eye and saw the fire the drive that was inside him.

" Alright Lincoln get in there and do exactly what he did" Rocky told Lincoln who nods then step in to the ring and starts doing the exact same thing that Adonis had done earlier Rocky and Adonis watch from the outside of the ring they saw that Lincoln was pushing him self beyond his limit like many greats rocky knew because he had done the same during his glory days Adonis saw this to.

Adonis saw that Lincoln was determine to rise above himself and others who looked down on him

After an hour of doing the exercises Lincoln was sweating bullets he walked over to side of the ring and put his arms on the pars that were surrounding the ring rocky walks up to him and hands him a towel Lincoln grabs the towel and wipes the sweat from his face

"Your doing kid it's a little bumpy here and there but in time you'll get it" Rocky tells Lincoln who nods

" Alright on to the next exercises" rocky tells Lincoln

finally after three hours of hard training with doing the same and different exercises Lincoln was completely tired his shirt was completely covered in sweat from top to bottom rocky looked at Lincoln and could tell that he wasn't willing to give up that easy Adonis saw it to and smiled because it reminded him of himself when he was younger so did rocky

rocky place his hand on Lincolns shoulder causing the young loud to look up at him " you did good today kid. not only did show ne that your committed to doing this but you also showed me that your willing to the extra mile to prove what your worth" rocky says to Lincoln who smiles

" In about five weeks there a junior boxing competition that's going to kick off and the boxers in that competition start from the ground up show I want to ask you do you think you wana compete in the competition or do you just wana train?" Rocky asked

Rocky knew that if Lincolns enter the competition it could end either to ways one it could end with Lincoln getting hurt beyond belief and be scared or two Lincoln could go above and beyond to prove that he wasn't a mistake

Lincoln thought about for a few minutes after a while Lincoln gave rocky his answer " Were do I sign up" Lincoln say to rocky who kept his usually look

" alright tomorrow well sign you up and from there well start training you twice as hard" Rocky said to Lincoln who nods

" Alright know go home, shower, and rest get some food in you if you haven't eaten because tomorrow things are going to be a lot tougher then they where to day and yesterday Got it" Rocky said to Lincoln

" Got it" Lincoln said to rocky " alright know go home before it gets dark" Rocky said to Lincoln who does as he's told

" Do you think the kids gonna be ready for the competition in just five weeks?" Adonis ask rocky as he stands next to his mentor

" Do be honest with you I don't know but I do know is that he's got the drive to never give up and never quiet so it all depends on how this next five weeks go" rocky said to Adonis.

( I'm gonna stop it right there and please let me know what you think of this chapter)


	4. Chapter 4

Lincoln makes it home once more he could hear the chaos that his sisters have created in the household he puts his earphones and plays music on his phones to drown out the Nosie of his sisters as he opens the door to see that same thing as usual Lori and Leni fighting over something Lisa messing with her experiments Lynn playing hockey Lana making muds pies Lola driving her car around the house Luan practicing her comedy with her puppet Lucy writing poems and lily just being the baby Lincoln just looks at them and ignores them and walks up stairs to his room to get his pajamas with him and walks over to the bathroom and jumps in the shower to get himself cleaned off

the sisters took notice but just ignored it except for Leni Luna Lana and Lilly who were all wondering the same thing why would there brother be taking a shower at this time in the evening

Lincoln was in the shower just letting the water hit him as he felt the cool water rain down on him ' just have to keep training and remember what Rocky said Know if you know what you're worth, then go out and get what your worth! but yo gotta be wiling to take the hit' Lincoln said to himself

after a while Lincoln turned of the water got out of the shower and dried him self off and changes into his pajamas and exits the bathroom and head straight to his room and goes to bed but what he didn't notice is that Leni, Luna, Lana and lily were watching walk down the hall as he goes into his room

the next day came and school had come and gone and Lincoln went to the gym once more to start training harder then he already has (know to play a classic from rocky 4 Hearts on fire)

(Silent darkness creeps into your soul)

Lincoln is seen punching the bag twice as hard as Adonis holds it still for him

(And removes the light of self-control)

rocky tells him to hit the bag harder like he never hit before

( The cave that holds you captive has no doors)

Lincoln pushes to a hundred percent or above as he punches the bag he looks back at the trophy case in the room and knows that's is what he is working towards

( Burnin' with determination to even up the score)

Lincoln is then seen doing sit ups on a pull up bar that is on one side of the room while at throwing punches like rocky did when he was training to fight Drago

( Hearts on fire)

( Strong desire)

(Rages deep within)

(Hearts on fire)

( Fever's rising high)

( The moment of truth draws bear)

Lincoln is then seen doing the exact exercise of throwing punches and then ducking underneath the rope going to the other side and then throwing punches again

( Time will not allow you to stand still, no)

Lincoln is seen doing push ups but the way rocky did as he was training for is rematch with Adonis father Apollo creed

( Hearts on fire)

( Strong desire)

( Rages deep within)

Lincoln is then seen sparing with some around his age but the guy that Lincoln is sparing with doesn't stand a chance as Lincoln throws body shots and head shots as Lincoln throws punches the sweat from the sparer comes flying of from his face

(Hearts on fire)

(Fever's rising high)

( the moment of truth is here)

( is here)

Guys in the gym watch as Lincoln throws punches at the sparring partner and are impressed with how Lincoln is doing

( Hearts on fire)

( Strong desire)

( Rages deep within)

Lincoln throws a right hook and that takes the sparing partner down

( Hearts on fire)

(Fever's rising high)

Guys all around start to applause or cheer as they see Lincoln take some down with a hard right hook rocky looks at him impressed

( Hearts on fire)

( Strong Desire)

( Rages Deep within)

Lincoln then starts running in the morning as he strains to be quick in the ring for the competition he runs as he embraces the cold air even at night he's in the back yard while evert one else is a sleep throwing punches in the cold weather as Luna and Luan watch him they look at each other with raised eyebrows wondering as to why he is out there throwing punches

( Heats on fire)

( Strong desire)

( Rages deep within)

Lincoln in the gym again doing push ups and pull ups as Rocky and Adonis counts them " Forty, Forty one, forty two"

( Hearts on fire)

( Fever's rising high)

Lincoln is then seen fight another sparing partner and hits twice as hard as he did the last the sparing partner and everyone watch as this young kid tears another sparing partner the Lincoln throws one more punch right across the face and that takes him down everyone in the gym cheers him on rocky looks at Lincoln and gives a nod of approval say that he is doing everything right

( Hearts on fire)

( Strong Desire)

(Rages deep within)

After five weeks of training after school and on the weekends the first day of the competition or the Gym wars as they where known had begun Lincoln was facing against a twelve year old named Anthony Hernández from a rival Gym across from royal woods

Hernández was wearing blue with yellow while Lincoln wore black with gold

Lincoln exited out of the locker room with Adonis on his Left and rocky On his right People who saw rocky began to clap and cheer from them it was an honor to see the Italian stallion in there mist

For Lincoln it was a show of appreciation to his mentor early Lincoln had done some research and found out that rocky was a two time heavy weight champion of the in heavy weight boxing

" Lincoln!" He heard someone call his name he turned to see who it was to his surprise it was girl Jordan " Jordan what are you doing here?" Lincoln asked with a raised eyebrow

" Well my dad is a boxing fan and when he heard that there was match two day he wanted to see" Girl Jordan says to Lincoln but then realizes what he was wearing " what Lincoln are you competing ?" Girl Jordan asks Lincoln who replies with a nod Before she could say anything else Lincoln is called to the ring

Girl Jordan watches as Lincoln loud enters the ring going up against a boy who is older and a bit taller then him

" Black corner, blue corner approach the center of the ring " the official say to Lincoln and Hernández

" Hello boys I'm bill Anderson I'm going to be your official to night know I want a clean nice fight watch out with the low blows or any other illegal shots do you two understand?" The official asks the two simple reply with no "Alright go to you respective corners" the official says to the two boxers who nod

In Anthony corner " Loo at him Anthony he's small he's weak this should be easy know go out there and show him he doesn't belong here" Hernández's coach tells him and he nods

Ibn Lincolns corner Lincoln preforms the father the son and the holy spirit " Listen kid that guy is going to try to back you into a corner and try to knock you down know remember what we taught and don't let your guard down " rocky tells Lincoln who nods

the bell sound and both fighters walk towards the center of the ring and touch up and then the official starts the fight

Lincoln has his hands waiting for Hernández to make a move and he does he throws some body shots at Lincoln.

Lincoln takes it as he is backed into a corner and get cut above the eye by one of Hernández's punch " Get out of the corner Lincoln get out of the corner!" rocky shouts at Lincoln

Lincoln see's a opening and takes he dodges one of Hernández's punches throwing him off guard Hernández turns around to see Lincoln who throws a hard right hook into his face causing him to stumble and cutting him a little bit back Lincoln takes the chance and hammers him with body and head shots as hard as he can

"Anthony get out of there!" His coach yells

Finally after one last punch Hernández goes down the official push Lincoln in to a corner and starts the count down " Anthony get up!" his coach yells

when the official reaches six Hernández's gets up the official checks to see if he is alright and he is then the official starts the fight once more the two get in to center of the ring Lincoln throws hard body punches to Hernández

Hernández throws a left hook to Lincoln that causes him to stumble back and into the ropes there Hernández delivery the payback

Lincoln observes the punches the bell sound ending the first round the official separates the two and send them back to there corner

In Anthony's corner Hernández 's manger is scolding him " how are you not taking him down look at him he's weak he's small he's isn't a challenge he's a nobody know I need you to go out there and make sure he stays a nobody" The coach tells Anthony who nods " Know go out there and makes sure he loses" the coach tells Hernández

In Lincoln's corner rocky was wiping the blood from Lincoln's face " Alright look at me kid look at me" Rocky tells Lincoln who looks at him " your doing good okay your doing good know you need to loosen up a little bit and knock this bum out like how you did the first round alright " rocky tells Lincoln who nods

then the bell ring starting the second round the two walk into the center of the ring with there hands up Lincoln waits for Hernández who throws a left hook at Lincoln but dodges and Lincoln returns with a right upper cut to Hernández's chin causing him to stumble back into the ropes

Lincoln's see's the opportunity and throws a borage of headshots finally after one last head shots Hernández goes down the official pushes Lincoln back in to a corner and starts the count down

" Anthony get up get up!" His coach yells Rocky and Adonis join the count down " Six, seven, eight" As they hit nine Hernández attempts to get up but falls back down

The countdown ends and the official ends the fight a nd signals the Lincoln is the winner rocky and Adonis enter the ring to congratulate Lincoln Hernández get up with the help of his coach and approach Lincoln and give him a guy hug

"you did good man I hope you make to the championship " Hernández's says to Lincoln " thank you. you fought well" Lincoln says to Anthony " You did to" Anthony says to Lincoln who then exits the ring

Lincoln exits the ring with rocky and Adonis and head into the locker room as they do girl Jordan watches Lincoln go into the locker room for some reason she felt a warm filling just watching him in the ring but she could figure out what that was.

( Let me know what you think of this chapter)


	5. Chapter 5

Lincoln rock and Adonis walk into the locker room Lincoln start changing in to his regular clothes

Rocky and Adonis looks at Lincoln with looks of approval on there faces " Lincoln" rocky says to the young loud who catches his attention " Yeah ?" Lincoln asks as he ties his shoes

" You did good today kid but remember this was just one of the many fights that are coming your way so tonight I want you to go home rest up and enjoy your weekend because after that there's nor more playing around it's all about working hard busting your ass and reaching for the top do you understand " rocky said to Lincoln

"I understand" Lincoln said as he packed the rest of his clothes in his bag " alright know go home and enjoy you weekend" Rocky says to Lincoln "you got it coach" Lincoln says

After a few minutes Lincoln exits the gym and starts to walk home he has his earbuds on listening to music as he walks It isn't long before he sees girl Jordan car

" Hey Lincoln!" girl Jordan shouted catching Lincoln's attention " Hey Jordan what's happening?" Lincoln asked his friend

" Ah not much me and my dad where just driving down the street and saw that you were walking so we wanted to know if you want a lift?" Girl Jordan ask Lincoln

" sure" Lincoln says Girl Jordan opens the door allowing Lincoln to jump right in " Alright dad punch it " girl Jordan says to her dad as he starts the car and drive towards the loud house

" So Lincoln I was meaning to ask you something" Girl Jordan said catching his attention " Sure what is it?" Lincoln asks

" how did you get into boxing I mean no offense but you really don't look like a guy who is athletic and you seem nice but when I saw you in the ring I saw a different you" Girl Jordan said to Lincoln hoping not to have offended him

" It started some odd weeks ago I walked into the gym after school it was the fight where I had gotten beaten at lunch and was given the black eye" Lincoln stops to catch his breath

" I was walking home and that's when I notice the gym" Lincoln said to girl Jordan Lincoln went on about how he meet rocky and Adonis creed and he told him about the motivational speech that they both gave him how they took him under there wings and trained that led up to this fight

" whoa Lincoln that's amazing but the one reason I want to know is that why did you hit that guy so hard I mean it was like you where trying to prove something?" Girl Jordan said to Lincoln which at this point it made him fill a little uncomfortable

" If it's all the same to you I rather not talk about it it's a little to personal" Lincoln said to girl Jordan who nod her understanding that she was starting to ask personal questions

About twenty minutes later they arrive at the loud house hold

" Well this is my stop thanks for taking me home " Lincoln said with a smile " No problem" Girl Jordan replied with a smile Lincoln opens the door and walks out of the car " Hey Lincoln!" girl Jordan calls his name once more catching his attention

she gets out of the car wand walks up to him " I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies tomorrow?" Girl Jordan asks with a little but of blush on her face

" sure what time?" Lincoln asked with a little smile " how about noon tomorrow I'll meet you there" Girl Jordan says

" Sure I'll be there " Lincoln said to girl Jordan

after saying there good byes Lincoln enters the house and goes up stairs takes a shower and goes to bed he lies down on his bed and slowly closes his eyes

the next morning he opens his eye when he feels the house shacks by an explosion " Lisa" Lincoln say with annoyance in his voice

He get out of his bed and opens the door to see his sisters doing there usual routines of thrashing the house or arguing with each other Lincoln just rolls his eyes and closes the door to his room and then sits on his bed he looks back at his calendar to see that it was Saturday and his sisters have most of there contest/ games on today Lincoln just sighs and remembers that last time it was like this he got locked outside of the house for spreading rumors about bad luck.

But Lincoln remembers that he uses that as one of tools that drives him in boxing

Lincoln just sighs and pulls out his phone to see what was going in the world but as usual there was nothing so he just puts the phone down and changes in to his work out shorts and a white tang top he garbs his boxing gloves and exits his room see the coast is clear he runs down the stairs and darts towards the back door and exits it

He makes his was yo the garage where he has a punching bag set up he puts on music and begins to punch the bag as hard as he can he next fight was in three weeks so he needed to be ready he rocky told him that good luck rituals have nothing to do with winning only hard work and dedication are what help you win

Lincoln took this to heart remembering that Lynn was the one who started the bad luck with her not excepting the lose of one game

( You don't say good luck, You say don't give up It's the fire inside you let it burn) Lincoln uses that anger to punch the bag harder then before

Forty minutes

In side the house Leni was in the kitchen making a smoothie for herself she was minding her own business until see hears the music coming from the garage along with a punching sound she looks at the garage for a minute and then " Oh it must be Lynn" Leni says with a smile she starts the blender

after mixing her ingredients together she pours her drink into the cup that she had on the counter she hears the door to the backyard open she turns to see what she taught was Lynn but to her surprise it was Lincoln who was covered in sweat that was coming off of him he start walking towards the dining room Leni looks at him with a raised eyebrow

Lincoln looks at Leni with a look that caused her to step back the look he gave her was a 'mess with me and watch what happens' look Leni notices the look and but also notices the large cut above his eyes Lincoln looks away from Leni and exits the kitchen Lincoln makes his way upstairs as he reaches the top of the stairs

" Hey Lincoln!" He looks up to see Lynn standing at the top of the stairs ' oh boy here we go' Lincoln said to himself

" What is it Lynn?" Lincoln ask as he gets to the top of the stairs " To day is a game day for me so I'm going to have to aske you to where the squirrel suit" Lynn said with a smug smirk on her face

" Pass" Lincoln says this caused Lynn to get made and form her hand into a fist and raises it in front of Lincoln face " Wanna say that one more time bro?" Lynn asked her brother knowing that he would changer her mind but what happened next was unexpected

" Oh so your bad know huh?" Lincoln said to Lynn causing her to raise an eyebrow " what?" she asked confused

"you think you big and bad know raising you first that means your saying, sayin' you wanna fight now" Lincoln said as he walked up to Lynn se slowly backed away but was ready to punch Lincoln the moment he says something that would get her angrier.

The Two of them didn't know is that there siblings were watching through the cracks of there doors seeing the whole thing Leni was watching from downstairs

" Let me ask you something" Lincoln said to Lynn. Lincoln knew he was entering the point of no return but he didn't care anymore " Do you really wanna ride this train because I can tell you that you'll end up in a body and non of your stupid good luck rituals will help you" Lincoln said to Lynn

" THAT'S IT! " Lynn yells as she throw a punch at Lincoln who dodges the punch which shocked everyone the what happened next shocked everyone

Lincoln throws a right hook that hit Lynn directly in the face then threw body shots at her non stop the and other right hook that takes her down for good

" KNOW DO YOUR GOOD LUCK RITURALS!" Lincoln yells at a beaten battered Lynn Jr. Lincoln turns his head to see his sisters standing there in shock and fear Lola was about to say something but Lincoln cut her off

" WHAT LOLA YOU WANNA GET KNOCKED TO!?" Lincoln yells at his sister who backed away and shaking in fear

" KNOW YA'LL WEAR THAT STUPID SQURAIL SUIT CAUSE I AIN'T DOING FOR ANY OF YOU ANYMORE!" Lincoln yells at his sister and then points at Lynn

" LET THIS BE A REMIDER OF A COWARD WHO CHOOSE NOT TO TAKE RESPOSABILTY FOR THERE OWN FAILIURE THERE OWN ACTIONS!" Lincoln yelled at his sisters before walking towards his room and slamming the door leaving them all standing there all asking them selves the same questions

" What happened to the Lincoln they knew"

( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)


	6. Chapter 6

Lincoln slams the door to his room and lies down on his bed he was winded from yelling at his siblings hw just looks ta the celling just staring at it the whole time for the time he was laying on his bed he was thinking about what has happened over the past weeks how he changed how is attuited shifted from nice to mean like a junkyard dog in the ring but Lincoln knew that it was for the great or good for himself for his future

Lincoln looked at his clock to se that it was 9:30 ' Ill leave about ten thirty' Lincoln said as he looked back to the celling he was just laying

Then he hears a knock on his door Lincoln looks up at his bedroom door " who is it?" Lincoln asked slightly annoyed

" Lincoln It's me" It was Leni who was standing on the other side of the door " What do you want?" Lincoln asks while still looking at the celling

" Can I come?" Lenis asks through the door " no" Lincoln replied with out much care " Pleas I just wanna talk to you that's all" Leni says with a pleading voice Lincoln thought about for a minute but sighed in defeat He knew that this would drag on for a while he got out of his bed and opened the door allowing Leni into his room

she walks in and sits on the edge of his bed " Okay so what did you wanna talk about?" Lincoln asked his sister with his arms folded

" I just wanted to see if your okay is all?" Leni asked with a concern look on her face " Yeah I'm alright why wouldn't I be?" Lincoln asked as he was leaning on his dresser

Leni places her hand on his shoulder she looks at him with a worried expression Lincoln looks at Lincoln and his own expression softens " Lincoln please Tell me what's wrong Were all worried about you" Leni says to her brother with sad eyes Lincoln lets out a deep sigh and looks down at the floor

" It' not as easy as you think Leni Talking about what's wrong when all you the answer is going to be get over it or grow up and stop acting like a baby" Lincoln says as he turns his back to her

" every time when you guys win trophies and place them in the case I always look down at the one you guys gave and I look at it like you guys aren't sorry all you guys ever do is treat me like mistake and when ever you guys say your sorry your really not just saying that to make yourselves feel good and not having to deal with the guilt that I have to deal with" Lincoln says to Leni he then turns back to face her

He see's that she was starting to tear up

" Every time you guys say sorry It's just an empty word that has no meaning at all the only reason why you guys say it to make yourselves happy so that when bad things happen who do you blame me" Lincoln says to Leni as he points at himself

" Lincoln that not true" Leni says to he brother

" No it is true!" Lincoln shouts at Leni causing he to flinch a little bit

" All you guys is fine ways to blame me with out getting in trouble so I can take the punishment and you can get off scout free with out having to deal with the consequences. all you guys ever do is act like cowards never facing the punishment always afraid to take the hit!" Lincoln shouted at Leni who had tears running down her face

" That weekend when you guys throw me out over something stupid as bad luck do you have any idea how I felt when you did that to me did you know that I wanted to blow my brains out with a gun because of what you did!? DO YOU!?" Lincoln shouted at Lenis who had her eyes closed

she didn't have the courage to face him

" And for mom and dad to going along with it just like the fight with that stupid dress just show how weak and pathetic they are as parents how don't care about there son they only care about there daughters because they can be something in life and how I can't " Lincoln said to Leni

Leni had gathered enough strength to look at Lincoln whos eyes where red he was breathing heavy like when he beaten up Lynn

Lincoln turned to the Door and opened it But before he could walk out Leni hugs him from the back he stands still from where he was

Lincoln stood there as his sister hugged him he could feel the tears coming from her eyes go down his back Lincoln stands there motionless the huge that Leni was giving him was warm and he could feel the warmth from the huge

Lincoln loves his family but there are times where they push him beyond a breaking point to where his anger and hatred and anger take control of him

" Lincoln" Leni says to her brother " I know where never nice to you and everything you said is true we just can't find a way to accept are punishment so we always look towards you to blame it on and where sorry from know on where never going to do it ever again" Leni says to Lincoln who then pushes her away she looks at him in shock

Lincoln walks towards the door way from his rom and turns his head slightly towards Leni

" Every time you guys say like you mean but in reality you don't and never will from here on out you going to have to earn my trust and love back and the same can go for my so called parents but until then don't get in my way of what I'm doing " Lincoln says as he walks out of his room and walks down the stairs and exits the house

Lenis is standing there crying soon her sisters surround her and give a huge hug and start to cry as well

one hour later

Lincoln makes it to the movie theaters and see's that girl Jordan is waiting for him there already

" Hey Jordan!" Lincoln shouts her name catching her attention

Girl Jordan she's Lincoln and walks over to him " Hey Lincoln your early" Girl Jordan says to him with a smile but instantly notices his red eyes

" Hey are you alright?" girl Jordan asks Lincoln " Yeah well just a little I had gotten into to it with my sisters " Lincoln said not really wanting to talk about

girl Jordan could hear the change in his voice

" Hey it's okay if you don't wanna talk about I understand" Girl Jordan says to Lincoln. Lincoln smiles " Thanks" Lincoln says to girl Jordan who smiles as well

The two then head inside the theater to find and see what movie is showing

( I'm gonna stop I right and let me know what you think of this chapter)


	7. Chapter 7

the loud sister were having a emergency sister meeting about Lincoln's most recent change in attitude and what had happen to Lynn in the hallway

" Okay so I'm pretty sure you all know as to why where here" Lori said to her sisters who nodded in agreement

" Lincoln is clearly not going to listen to us or hears us out and know if we even say sorry his not going to accept it so we need to do something to make him forgive us" Lori said to the sisters

" Yeah but what you head lincoln we have to earn his trust back " Lana said to her older sister knowing that earning Lincoln's trusts back is not going to be easy

" Well i for one have to say that lincoln should get over his little tantrum i have a pageant coming up in a couple of weeks and i need my coach to train me" Lola said everyone knows that she always relays on Lincoln for training for Pageant's and if he said know she would either blackmail him or do something to him or his social life

" UM Lola did you literally forget what happened when Lynn threatened Lincoln He Literally punched her until she knocked" Lori said to her younger sister

" Yeah he got her right in the kisser ha ha ha Get it" Luan joked only receiving groans from her friends just then the door opened up Lisa was standing there with a small clip board in her hands as she walks into the room

" Lisa how is Lynn doing ?" Lori asked her four year sister the condition that lincoln had left in fro earlier

" Well she is awake elder sibling but she had received a nasty hit to the head from what lincoln had done to her and i used my emotion detector on " Lisa said looking at the results of her test " And?" Luna asked with a raised eyebrow

" It Appears that when Lincoln gets back from what ever it is our male sibling is doing she is going to pulverize him" Lisa said to her sister after reading the test result from he lipboard

" Yeah right not with the way Lincoln hit her earlier" Lana said with her arms crossed

" alright look" Lori said getting her sisters " We know that the little twerp is upset

" Will you stop calling him that!" Luna shouted " Uh excuse me?" Lori asked with her arms crossed

" you keep calling twerp like as of he doesn't even matter you probably wouldn't even care if he got hit by car probably!" Luna said to her sister

" Oh like you such an angel Luna what about when we fought over the money and you used you amps to blast him out of your room and made him fly into the wall you probably made him tone deaf " Lori said with anger in her voice

" Hey unlike you I actually felt sorry!" Luna said with anger in her voice " Excuse me wanna repeat that one more time !" Lori said as she got straight into Luna's face

The two glared at each other eye to eye And like lighting a fight broke out between the sisters the fight lasted about twenty minutes

before the parents went up to the room to break up the fight

" ALRGIHT THAT IS ENOUGH!" Lynn loud Sr. shouted causing the sisters

" Okay can one of explain to me as to why your all fighting and why Lynn wasn't at her game" Rita said with her arms cross and shooting a death glare at the kids

" Well dad you see it went like this" Lori said

Thirty minutes later

Lori explained everything to the last detail of what had happened earlier it shocked them both to hear what Lincoln did to Lynn he was never aggressive he was always hopeful but after hearing about Lynn the it tells them something different

" Okay Look" Lynn loud sr. said to his daughters

" As of right know each and everyone of us have to earn back Lincoln's trust so tomorrow we need to do right by Lincoln so that he can forgive us but first I want all oy you to tell me what exactly did to avoid punishment so you can watch Lincoln suffer" Lynn loud Sr.

Lucy looked around the room " sigh" she said catching everyone's attention

" That day the toilet was clogged and the princes pony book was in side it wasn't Lincoln's it was mine" Lucy said making her whole family gasp in shock

" Wait a minute that book was yours !?" Luan asked who nodded

"Lucy why didn't you tell any of us?" Lori asked as she placed her hand on her younger

" Because I knew you guys would make fun of me for it you guys always se me as dark and depressing but even I need to escape from the dark some times" Lucy said to her family

" Alright any one else?" Lynn loud sr. asked soon everyone started coming out of the wood works explaining that every that Lincoln was punished for was there doing after hearing everything The two parents looked at there daughters with sour looks on there faces

" well I hope your girls are happy" Lynn Loud sr. said to his daughters in a low and angered tone

" Because all of you wanted to get of scout free and avoid punishment and worked against Lincoln to take the blame he doesn't even want to be around any of use Your all grounded for three months" Rita said to her children causing them to gasp

" but mommy that's not fair!" Lola shouted trying to get out of her punishment

" Well that's to bad honey know all of you have to face your punishment and let me be clear about how it works" Rita said to her kids

" You go to school come home from school and that's it no going to the mall no texting on the phone no band practice no pageants no parts gigs playing in the mud or rodeos poetry readings no science experiments and no sports practice either" Rita said to her daughters as the all looked displeased for having to hear this punishments and having to be band from there favorite activates

" Know each and every single one of you go to your rooms and think about how to make up to Lincoln while me and your mother try to find a way to salvage are relationship with your brother" Lynn Loud sr.

As the girls went to there rooms there was only one thing that was on there mind how are they going to right by Lincoln after the way the treated him for so long

( I hope you like this chapter)


	8. Chapter 8

Lincoln and girl Jordan exited the movie theater after it was over they headed to the mall and hung out in the arcade for a little bit they where having fun talking joking around just having a good time " so what else do you want to do?" Girl Jordan asked Lincoln

" Uh I really don't know to be honest I mean we saw the movie went to arcade in the mall I really don't know what else to do to be honest" Lincoln told girl Jordan girl Jordan was about to say something to Lincoln but her phone rang she answer " Hello?" She ask " Oh hid mom" She says with a smile " UH oh okay sure I'll leave right know and get there as quick as I can" girl Jordan says to her mom " Okay love yo to bye" She hangs up the phone and put's it back in her pocket

She turns to Lincoln " Sorry I have to cut this short Lincoln but my just called me and I need to head home for a family emergency" Girl Jordan says yo Lincoln "what happened?" Lincoln asked her " My cousin got his foot underneath my dads car when he was working on it so they need everyone there to help him get his foot " girl Jordan says to him "Ouch well okay I'll guess I'll see you later then" Lincoln said to girl Jordan as he scratched the back of his head nervously

Girl Jordan giggled a little bit at his nervousness she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek Lincoln was surprised by this and blushed a little bit girl Jordan was blushing to " well...I uh. hope to see you at your next fight" girl Jordan says to Lincoln as she looks away in embarrassment " " UH yeah see you then uh bye" Lincoln says to her " bye" Girl Jordan says as the two went there separate ways

Later that day Lincoln arrives back at his house but he found it unusually quiet which was rare for his home since his house would be the reason for his neighborhood complaints but he didn't mind it he figured it could help him concentrate on practicing for his next fight he opens the door to his house and walks in he goes to kitchen to brag some trash bags and then makes his way upstairs to his room and procced to put his ace savvy collection in the thrash bags his costume even his own comic of him and his sisters everything the only thing left was his dresser his bed clothes his boxing gloves and bun-bun his stuffed rabbit

He looked at his stuff rabbit he knew he was getting to old for it so he decided to give it to someone else. He leaves his room and heads to Lisa and lily's room he knocks on the door it is opened by Lisa " what can I do for you brother sibling unit?" Lisa asked in her usual tone " Here give this to lily she can have Bun-bun I really don't need it any more" Lincoln says to Lisa as he hands her his stuffed rabbit which surprised she and her sisters knew how much Lincoln cared about the rabbit " OH of course right away is there anything else that you need?" She asked her older brother " No that's it know if you excuse me I need to throw this stuff from my room" Lincoln told Lisa as he grabs the trash bag and heads down stairs Lisa looks out her door and watches Lincoln go down the stairs

She looks back to Lincolns room to see that he had left his door open she walks over and to her surprise she didn't she any Sci-Fi posters comic books any thing of Lincoln's old hobbies it was all gone she hears the door close she immediately exits his room and runs back in to hers .

Lincoln looked around his room he sighed and lied down on his bed ' well this is the start of a knew chapter ' he said to himself

for the next couple of days Lincolns been going to the boxing Gym where rocky and Adonis have been training him for his next fight they saw how he pushed himself even when there was nothing left in the tank he made sure that it was completely empty that there was nothing left and went home iced his wounds wake up soar and do it all over again rocky and Adonis saw how he wasn't ready to quite he was going to give up that easily Rocky knew that this was someone who's name was going to be remembered

Even at school everyone saw the change in Lincoln but they didn't know what it was until he said head to them 'go to the boxing gym Friday and don't tell anyone of my sisters ' this caught everyone off guard but they all agreed to do as he asked ( Except for Clyde because he breaks to easily when you want to keep something a secret he can't really be depended on even in some episodes like the Christmas episode )

then Friday came

Lincoln was in the locker room rocky was wrapping up both his fists "Yo sure you ready for this?" Rocky asked Lincoln " Yeah I may not show it but I'm a little scared" Lincoln said to rocky causing him to chuckle a little bit " That's okay because most of the time when I would fight I would be scared to but I never showed it because that's the one thing they where looking for but never found it" Rocky said to Lincoln " and it's good that you don't show it because when they see that you don't have any fear that's when they realize that you mean business " Rocky said to Lincoln

Causing him to smile Rocky patted him on the shoulder and smiled " Alright know let's go knock this bum out" Rocky said to Lincoln. They walk out of the locker room and head in to the gym to Lincoln surprise everyone in his class including Mrs. Johnson everyone saw Lincoln walking towards the ring

Lincoln was wearing white shorts with blue His appointee was from Oaks county he was a littler taller then Lincoln about twelve years of age Caucasian skin blonde hair and blue eyes with black and red boxing shorts his name was Jacob smith he was known as a good fighter in his county at least that what Lincoln was told

" Red coroner white coroner please come to the center of the ring" the referee said to the two boxers the two did as they where instructed " Hello boys my name is Kenny Bayless I'm gonna be your referee for top night I'm sure you boys have the rules read to you in the locker room and I'm gonna make this simple watch out for any low blows no cheap shots in in the event one of you is down the other is to back to your respected coroner now do you boys under stand that?" the referee asked them they nodded the heads " good touch up" the referee said to them as they touched gloves good know go to your coroners and wait for the bell to sound to begin the match " the referee said to them as they went back to there coroners

Lincoln did the father the son and the holy spirit then the bell sounded Lincoln and Jacob walked towards the center of the ring Jacob threw a left hook but Lincoln dodge and threw a right upper cut causing Jacob to stumble back and Lincoln threw a barrage of body shots that backs him a against the ropes Lincoln throws a punch to the face that hits above the right eye cutting him a little bit Jacob throws the exact same punch and cuts the side of Lincoln's left eye. Jacob gets out of the ropes and hammers Lincoln with body shots

" Lincoln gets out of there!" Rocky shouts to Lincoln. Lincoln gets out of the ropes spins around and throws a right hook at Jacobs face causing him to stumble a little bit Lincoln uses this to his advantage and hits dead center in the face and knocks him down

The referee send s Lincoln to his coroner and begins his countdown " 1, 2, 3, 4, 5" Jacobs coach shouts at him " Jacob get up!" Jacobs struggles to get on his feet but falls back down

The referee ends the fight with a knock out victory By Lincoln everyone that was in Lincoln's class and Mrs. Johnson began to cheer and chant " LINCOLN! LINCOLN! LINCOLN! LINCOLN!"

Jacob and Lincoln congratulate " You did good man,you did good" Jacob said to Lincoln " Hey same to you,same to you" Lincoln says to Lincoln the two exit the ring and head into the Locker room

" Lincoln you did good I mean first round knock out know that's impressive. But don't let it get to your head because remember there are going to be fight that might go into the fourth, fifth, sixth all the way to last round of the fight okay" Rocky said to Lincoln " Okay" Lincoln said to Lincoln

" Hey Lincoln" Adonis says to Lincoln catching his attention " Yeah " Lincoln says to Adonis " Rocky's right you can't let a first round knock let you think that your on top be cause there are more fight and much stronger fighters coming you way you understand?" Adonis asked Lincoln " I understand I won't let get to my head I promise" Lincoln said to Rocky and Adonis

" alright that's what I like to hear Know get rest up for the weekend or train a little I don't know but be ready for next week okay" Rocky said to Lincoln " Okay Lincoln says to rocky

Then Lincoln exits the locker room with another win under his belt

( Okay let me know now what you think of this chapter and to day is my birthday yeah! oh and for the next chapter you want me to do a like a video where Lincoln is seen fighting different fighter all the way up to the championship or no )


	9. Chapter 9

Lincoln Exits the Boxing gym as he made it past the crowds of his classmates and teacher they told him things like ' you did great ' ' look out for knock out loud ' And ' I'll be here next week to see you do it again' it made Lincoln felt good that he was able to show a hidden talent that he had in him to his friends and others students in his class

Lincoln makes his way home as he approaches his house he notices that it is unusually quite which is very rare in the loud household all the lights where off Vanzilla was in the driveway of the house so he figured that everyone was asleep so he decides to watch some TV before going to bed he turned on the TV but after an hour of trying to find something to watch Lincoln heads up stairs puts on some workout shorts that he sleeps in and closes his eyes.

the next morning he gets up puts on a grey workout shirt and heads to the garage and starts to hit the punching bag that he has set up he hits the bags like as if he was sparring the time is six thirty am

twelve thirty pm

Lincoln is covered in sweat his shirt from hitting the bag to doing sit-ups , pushups, crunches, squats, pull ups he was tired he looked at his shirt and from top to bottom it was covered in sweat he takes off his gloves and hangs them over his shoulder and heads back into the house he walks out of the garage he looks towards the drive way to see vanzilla was gone to him he probably figured that his sisters had gone to the mall so he figured he could use today to relax and unwind before he trains for the next upcoming fight

he opens the door in the kitchen to find Lana going through the fridge to him it was something that he and his siblings would do if they where filing hungry he and he was filling a little hungry but he didn't want to take the time to cook something so he decided to make a protein shake he figured that would fill him up Lincoln gets the ingredients for the protein shake and the blender

Lana hears the blender in use so she figured that one of her sisters would be in the kitchen making some thing she figure it would be Lynn since they could hear the sound of a punching bag being she hear the blender turn off chugging the protein shake down

" Hey Lynn what where you doing the garage?" Lana asks as she turns around but to her surprise it was Lincoln drinking the protein shake se could see the sweat on his shirt and notice the cut that was on his face

" Lincoln why are yo all sweaty and where did you get that cut and why are you drinking a protein shake isn't that Lynn's thing?" Lana asked her older brother. He just looked at her and finished the whole thing without even stopping to take a quick breath he didn't answer until the protein shake was gone

" 1 none of your business, 2 I fell off my bike yesterday, and 3 I felt like having a protein shake. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a shower and enjoy my day without being bothered" Lincoln said to Lana in a low tone she stepped back a little bit because of his change in behavior she and her other sister notice to but couldn't figure out what was the cause in his change in behavior.

He exits the kitchen and heads up stairs to his room to get some fresh clothes and then proceeds to the bathroom and take a shower he feels the cold refreshing water hits his body his muscles that he gained from the training that he does where sore but even when he's sore he still fights to be the best as Lincoln enjoys the cool water hits him he enjoys the peace and quiet until

"NO YOU TAKE YOURS BACK I HAD MINE FIRST!" Leni yells " NO WAY AS THE OLDEST I GET TO KEEP MINE YOU TAKE YOURS BACK!" Lori yells

' are you kidding me right now!? ' Lincoln shouts in his head he turns off the water gets out of the shower puts on his clothes and heads down stairs he looks to see Lori and Leni Arguing over to light blue identical dresses ' oh no not again' Lincoln says in a low voice in his head

He walks up to his two older sisters and with a second thought he grabs both of the dresses Lori and Leni looks at the brother with bewildered and then he does something that no one thought he would ever do

He rips up both of the Dresses in front of them Lori and Leni Gasp at the sight of what there brother did

" NOW FIGHT OVER YOU DAMN DRESS !" Lincoln yells at his sisters they both hold on to each other and started to shake in fear due to the anger in there brothers voice

" SO HELP ME IF YOU INITIATE THAT STUPID ASS SISTER FIGHT PROTOCOL I'M GOING TO KNOCK YOU ALL OUT DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR!" Lincoln shouts to his sisters who shake there heads in fear

" GOOD!" Lincoln yells as he turns to go upstairs and head to his room all the sisters look up at the stars and flinched when the hear his door slam they had looks of fear and worry on there faces.

Luna was about to go up to his room and talk to him hoping to calm him down but Luan stopped her. Luna looks at her room mat only for Luan to shake her head telling her not to go and anger him even more

( let me know what you think of this chapter and the next chapter I'm going to do a montage theme where Lincoln is fighting on fighter after another but where should I finish the chapter at Quarter finals or semi finals so lets take a vote for quarter or semi final to finish up the next chapter and should it be televised or just leave it for the championship you decide)


	10. Chapter 10

Lincoln walks in to his room and slams the door he removes his shirt because he started to feel a little warm and Lays down on his bed and looks up at the celling he just looks at it he feels his eye lids getting heavy and he slowly closes them

as Lincoln sleeps he doesn't realize that his door is opening only for Lori Leni Luna Luan Lynn Lucy Lana Lola Lisa and Lily to look at him with concerned looks on there faces " Lets have a sibling meeting to see what we can do the cause of Lincoln's behavior" Lori says to her sisters very quietly as the all nod in agreement all the this sisters leave the room well except for Luna she stays to see her brother sleeping on his bed she walks up to him and sits on the edge of his bed and places a hand on his shoulder

" Bro please forgive us for hurting you in the past and please don't be made at us forever we missed the old you I miss the old you" Luna says to her brother as he moves a little bit in his sleep she leans over and plants a soft kiss on his cheek and exits the room

As the sisters gathered in the room Lincoln was sleeping soundly until " OH YEAH WELL LORI's THE ONW WHO STRATED!" Leni's voice could be heard waking Lincoln up he looks at his door and then he could hear the sisters fighting over something but he sighs and chooses not to get involved be cause he was to tired to do so " just a couple more fight and then the finals " Lincoln says to himself as sleeps and prepares to train harder as he advances further in to the competition

( Now playing the fire by the Roots feat john legend)

(Oh, the fire, the fire)

(Oh, the fire, the fire)

Lincoln is seen in the coroner of the ring waiting for the fight to start

( There's something in your heart)

( And it's in your eyes)

Lincoln is throwing punches to a Hispanic kid who's backed into a corner and goes down hard with a punch straight to the face in forth round

( It's the fire )

( Inside you )

The next fight ends in the third round as Lincoln throws a right hook and knocks his appoint out cold

( Let it burn )

( You don't say good luck )

( You say don't give up )

the next fight Lincoln is seen backed into a corner against and fighter Lincoln dodges his right hook and delivers an upper cut and throws bod shot after body shot and eventually a kidney shot that takes him down

( It's the fire )

( Inside you )

( Let it burn )

Lincoln is seen training with a sparing partner and knock him out

( Yeah, and if I'm ever at the cross roads)

( And start feeling mixed signals like Morse code )

Rocky ad Adonis look at Lincoln in approval as he knock out another fighter in the fifth round

( My soul starts to grow colder than the north pole )

( I try to focus on the whole of where the torch goes )

Lincoln is seen practicing punches in the garage he throws a punch at the bag as you see his muscles starting to move as throws the punch

( In the tradition of legendary sports pros )

( As far as I can see, I've made to the threshold )

Lincoln is throwing punches in the air at night as everyone else is asleep his dog Charles watches him practice as Lincoln braces the cold weather of the night

( Lord knows I've waited for this a life time )

( And I'm a icon when the light shine )

Lincoln is throwing punches at the other fighter as he back him into a corner and he goes down after taking in so many of Lincoln's punches and is unable to continue to fight the crowd cheers in the gym as Lincoln claims another victory Lincoln bows and raises his fist in the air Rocky and Adonis smile at the sight

( Shine bright as an example of a champion )

( Taking advantage, never copping out or canceling )

( burn like a chariot, learn how to carry it )

Girl Jordan blushes as she see's Lincoln muscles forming as she watches him practicing punches on the bag in his garage

( Maverick, always above and beyond average )

( Fuel to the flame that I train with travel with )

Lincoln is punched in the face during the fight but throws an even harder punch to the other fighter knocking him down and out of the fight.

( Something in my eyes says I'm close to having the prize)

( I realize I'm supposed to reach for the skies )

( Never let somebody try to tell you otherwise )

Lincoln looks at himself in the mirror he see's the bruises that had received from the fighting but he looks at the like trophies that he had earned

( There's something in your heart )

( And it's in your eyes )

Lincoln is in the gym going over the moves and everything else that rocky had thought him as he is in the ring. Rocky watch from outside and see's that Lincoln has the heart and rive to continue the fighting no matter how much of a beating he receives

( It's the fire )

( Inside you )

( Let it burn )

Lincoln is throwing a right hook at another fighter as he receives a punch to the left side of his face but Lincoln doesn't go down only the other guy does

( You don't say good luck you )

( Say don't give up )

( It's the fire )

( Inside you )

( Let it burn )

Lincoln is going pull ups in the garage he grinds his teeth as it becomes harder to do but he pulls through as sweat from him drips on to the floor

( One love, one game, one desire )

( One flame, one bonfire, let it burn higher )

( I never show signs of fatigue or turned tired )

Lincoln deliveries ad knock blow to the face of his rival fighter in the ring in the seventh round the ground cheers

( ' Cause I'm the definition of tragedy turned triumph )

( It's David and goliath; I made it to the eye of the storm )

( Feeling torn like they fed me to the lions )

kids from Royal woods high middle and elementary schools ( Except his sisters ) arrive at the gym to cheer Lincoln on as he delivers a hard right hook to the guy he's fighting knocking him down

( Before my time starts to wind down like the Mayans )

( I show' em how I got the grind down like a science )

Lincoln throws a kidney shot that fighter taking him down in the sixth round

( It sounds like a riot on hush; it's so quiet )

( The only thing I hear is my heart- I'm inspired )

( By the challenge that I find myself standing eye to eye with )

Then move like a wise warrior and not be a coward )

Lincoln's sister watch from in side the house as he does push up[s in the rain Lincoln doesn't notice them or the rain as he does his pushups

( You can't escape the history that you where meant to make )

( That's why the highest victory is what I'm meant to take )

( I hate losing: I refuse to make the same mistake )

Lincoln is running through royal woods on it's cold morning as people cheer him on giving them there best as he trains for his next fight

( Oh, the fire, the fire )

the quarte final rounds starts as Lincoln and his challenger throw punches at each other

( Oh there's something in your heart )

( "The fire" )

The challenger throws a punch to Lincolns face cutting him. Lincoln returns with an upper cut

( There's something in your heart )

( " The fire" )

The challenger throws a left hook but Lincolns dodges and returns with a right hook the round ends at the two returns to there corners

( There something in your heart )

( And it's in your eyes )

The bell sounds an the two go after each other like pit bulls throwing punch after punch

( It's the fire )

( Inside you )

Lincoln backs him into the corner and knock him out in the eight round the crowed goes wild and cheers for Lincolns hard earned victory as left eye is cut a bleeding and so is the upper part of his right eye bleeding nonstop

( Let it burn )

" You did good know remember what we talked about this fight was a challenge because this guy was tough and the next guy is going to be even tougher so go home ice what hurts and prepared to train for the semi finals because this guy is going to be coming at you hard okay ?" rocky asks Lincoln " I hear you coach" Lincoln says to rocky

" alright good now go home and get some rest " rocky tells Lincoln as he gets up and changes and then goes home

( You don't say good luck )

( You say don't give up )

( It's the fire )

( Inside you )

( Let it burn )

( Oh the fire )

( Inside you )

( The fire )

( Inside you )

( The fire )

( Inside you )

the song ends

( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think of this chapter)


	11. Chapter 11

Lincoln made it home from the Gym after the fight. He approaches the door and opens it he see's that the living room is empty no sisters watching TV or fighting over the remote he finds it empty ' must have gone somewhere' he said to himself as he walks up to the stairs and heads straight to his room as he approaches the door to his room he places his hand on the door knob and turns it he opens

As he opens it he turns on the light to his room he puts his thing on the floor next to his dresser and hops onto his bed and lies down he jus stairs up at the celling and falls asleep and tries not to toss and turn because he didn't want to chance the stitches that he had on both sides of his eyes to open even though there were blood stains on his face that dried up

As Lincoln falls asleep watching Tv one the small one had in his room the loud family returns from there outing they had gone to the movies but the theater was closed for fumigation so they decided to got to the mall instead as they enter the home they come in carrying bags of stuff that they had bought

Lori and Leni had bought clothes Luna had bought music albums Luan bought comedy props Lucy bought another book about vampires Lola bought princes stuff Lana bought food for her pets Lis bought chemicals for her experiments the loud siblings had gone up stairs " That was Literally the best shopping spree ever" Lori said as made her way up stairs with her sisters

" Yeah it was like totes the best thing to do other then going to the movies" Leni says with a smile as they reach the top of the stairs they notice that Lincoln's door is slightly open " Huh Linky must have gotten home not to long ago" Leni says as she looks at his door

" do you think we should check up on him I mean are little bro has been acting strange lately" Luna says to her sisters " Yeah when you think about it he has been acting differently lately" Lori says with concern in her voice

" I can agree just recently are brother unit threw out his comics costumes board games and everything else that a youth male would like and he gave his stuff bunny to lily" Lisa said to her sister they gasped at the news but then shoot glares at Lisa " an when did this happen?" Lynn Jr asked her four year old sister " About a few weeks ago" Lisa said in her usual tone " And why did you wait to tell us until now?" Lori asked in a annoyed tone

" Well I didn't think would have mattered till now" Lisa said to them soon the sisters start arguing as they did none of them notice lily crawling up the stairs and going into Lincoln's

When lily entered his room she climbed on top of his bed and was tempted to wake but she turned her to see that the TV was on in was on a sports channel and there was a report about the upcoming youth boxing championship for the torment that had been going for the past couple of weeks the report said the there where four fighters that made there way to semi finals and one of them was Lincoln the report showed Lincolns latest fight that he had just done lily looked at the screen and clapped her hands and laughed " Wincon" the young baby said as she looks at the TV this woke Lincoln up he looks up the see who woke him and to his surprise it was lily watching TV on his bed " Lily?" Lincoln said catching his little sister attention she turns to him and points at the TV he looks to see the TV and was surprised that a video of his fight was on there and the reporters of what they said about him " I'm telling as this kid gets older he is going to become a legend and with Rocky Balbo and Adonis Creed the son of the late Apollo Creed teaching him how to box it looks like that might happen" the reporter said Lincoln turns off the TV

" you shouldn't be watching that Lily " Lincoln's says as he grabs lily and takes her to his room as he opens the door he see's his sisters arguing he just ignores them and walks in to her and Lisa's room and puts her in her crib " alright lily good night" Lincoln says as he places lily in her crib he walks out of the room and goes back into his room

Lincoln closes the door locks it turns off the light and goes to sleep

The Next morning

Lincoln wakes at about 5:50 in the morning he puts on some work out short a Grey tang top and exits the house and enters the garage and does his work out 8:50

Lincoln steps out of the Garage

Lincoln walks in to the kitchen and head over to the covered and start to make a protein shake as he makes it he is unaware that his sisters are watching they had concerned looks on there face Lincoln has changed mentally and physical over the this period of time they didn't know what caused this change but in a few weeks there going to find out what it is that caused him to change

( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)


	12. Chapter 12

Madison Square Garden New York city

Lincoln and girl Jordan where in the locker room getting his hands wrap by rocky it was the day of the semi finals to Lincoln it was a big shock because he thought he was going to be fighting in a gym like before.

But when rocky and Adonis told him that he was going to be fighting at the Madison square garden in new York he was shocked never in his life would he had evet thought that a young kid like him would fighting in the ring where Roberto the hands of stones Duran and many others have fought before or the fact that the fight was going to be shown on TV

Rocky was wrapping up Lincoln's wrist he looked up at Lincoln to see that he had no expression on his face it was just a straight it was the same look he had before a fight " you ready?" Rocky asked Lincoln as finished wrapping up his wrist " Yeah but it's hard to believe that I'm fighting in a place like this " Lincoln said

This caused Rocky and Adonis to smile " Believe it kid and after this if you win your going to the T mobile Arena in Las Vegas Nevada " Adonis said to Lincoln causing him to smile Lincoln looked at Rocky and said "it's time" Rocky nodded he and Adonis lead Lincoln out of the locker room and straight towards the ring

Back in royal woods the Loud family where at a restaurant celebrating Lola's victory at another pageant but she was furious to find out that Lincoln wasn't there but he had told them that he was going with Clyde on a camping trip so she wasn't that made the loud family where at a sport themed restaurant the tables had names of different teams from different sport franchise

when the family sat down at there table they notice that the restaurant was packed with a lot of people but also notice Lincoln's friends from school Mr. Grouse Flip, there grand father and his friends but what caught there attention was that Clyde and his Dad's where there as Luna spotted them walking in

" Yo Clyde!" Luna shouted catching the friend of there brother's attention " Hey Luna what are you guys doing here?" Clyde ask them as he and his dad walk towards the loud family and they all looked at him with questionable looks and eyebrows raised " what?" he asked them Leni was the first on to speak mainly because Lori was about to say something to him but Leni stopped her older sister because Clyde would ack like a robot and pass out or have a nosebleed and pass out

" Are you and Lincoln Like supposed to be on a camping trip?" Leni aske Clyde which confused him and his dads " What are you talking we haven't seen Lincoln in a while lately and we didn't even plan a camping trip" Harold McBride said to the loud Family

"Wait if Lincoln is with you guys then where is he ?" Lynn loud Jr. asked everyone before any of them could answer everyone in the restaurant started cheering or pointed at the TV this caused the loud and McBride's to look at the TV and to there surprise they saw Lincoln wearing black and gold boxing shorts and black gloves in the center of the boxing ring fighting against a kid about his age with the Puerto Rican colors

the loud family watch as Lincoln and the kid throw body shot after body shot Lincoln is backed against the ropes as the family watches Lincoln gets cut next to his eye and absorb the hits and when it looks like Lincoln is about to go down Lincoln dodges a left hook backs his opponent into the ropes and deliverers a hit right to the center of the face causing blood to shot out of his mouth and goes down the referee.

But the opponent gets back instantly the referee backs off and Lincoln and his challenger go back at Lincoln is backed into the ropes but they throw head punches body punches cutting each other up until the bell rings the referee as the two start shouting to each other

Lincoln " come on boy I'm ready for you I ain't going no where" Lincoln says to him " Bring white boy come over here so I can give you an ass whopping come on" the other fighter said to Lincoln as they went walked back wards to there coroners

In Lincoln's corner

The camera showed Rocky Balbo talking to Lincoln " Your doing good doing good just remember one step one punch, one step one punch on round at a time " Rocky says to Lincoln

in the challengers the camera points at the fighter and his trainer " what do you think your doing out look at him he's weak he's soft he doesn't belong here now go out there and make him realizes that " the trainer said to his fighter

this caused the loud sister to frown at the trainers comment. the Bell sounds starting the second round

People in the restaurant cheer for Lincoln as he throws punches and head shots through out the round even with blood coming from his face.

the Bell sounds signaling the tenth round

Lincoln as his opponent throw punches at each other left and right the fighter throws a punch at Lincoln who dodges and in slow motion Lincoln throws a right hook making contacting with the fighters face not only hitting him hard but also cracking his jaw in the process and knocking him down

the Restaurant erupts into cheers of joy as the referee starts the countdown the trainer shouts at his fighter " Rico! Rico Get up!" the trainer says but it was to late the referee ended the countdown and the victory goes to Lincoln people in Madison square Garden chanting " LINCOL! LINCOLN! LINCOLN! LINCOL!"

Even in the restaurant and around the royal woods people where shouting his name even the parents but as for the sisters they had worried looks on there faces after seeing the brother take a beating in the fight that they saw on TV.

( I'm gonna stop it right there and I would like to inform you that we are nearing the end of this story and I would like to thank all of the followers and supporters of this story so much for you support of this thank you all and god bless you)


	13. Chapter 13

Lincoln, Rocky, Adonis and Girl Jordan exited the plane that brought them back to royal woods Lincoln was hit pretty hard but hit back harder

they exit the airport the cold weather hit them but what they didn't expect was for cameras and sport reporters waiting for them and police members to hold them back but that wasn't it that surprised Lincoln he saw his whole family waiting for them they just looked at Lincoln and Lincoln looked at them there was an eerie silence Lola had an angered look on her face waiting for Lincoln to say something " Well?" Lola said

" Well what?" Lincoln asked not knowing what she was talking about " are you literally going to explain anything about the boxing match that we saw you know the one with you getting beat down in the ring" Loris said to her brother with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face " I got nothing to explain to any of you" Lincoln said to his family

This angered his parents "Lincoln loud you better start explaining or-" His father was cut off when Lincoln then says something that was now going to be caught on cameras

" OR WHAT?! YOUR GOING TO GROUND LOCK ME OUT OF MY ROOM THROW ME OUT THE LIKE YOU DID LAST TIME BE CAUSE OF SOMETHING STUPID LIKE 'BAD LUCK'! ALL BECAUSE LYNN LOST ONE BASEBALL GAME AND BECAME A SORE LOSER BLAMED ME FOR BEING THERE EVEN AFTER SHE THREATEND ME WITH HER BASEBALL BAT! AND BE THREATEND BY SOME SPOLIED ASS PRINCESS WHO WANTS TO BLACK MAIL TO GET WHT THEY WANT! " Lincoln shouted at his family but there was a collection of gasp and shock from the reporters and causing the police officers look at the loud family

" OR HOW ABOUT WHEN EVER THEY CAUSE TROUBLE AND I'M AT CLYDES FAR FROM THEM THEY BLAME ME AND YOU BELIVE THEM! IS IT BECAUSE THEY ALL OF TALENTS AND THERE WINING THESE TROPHIES AND I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU! OR HOW IS THAT YOU BELIVE THEM AND NEVER LET ME GET A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN OR DEFEND MYSLEF WHY!?" "WHY IS IT THAT I ALWATS GET HANDME DOWNS AND EVERY ONE ELSE GETS NEW SHIT! HUH!?"Lincoln shouted

" YOU GUYS ALWAYS THOW ME UNDER THE BUS WHEN EVER IT'S MINE OR YOURS MESS I ALWAYS CLEAN IT UP I OWN FOR MY MISTAKES AND YOURS AND YOU GUYS SAY YOUR SORRY IT WON'T HAPPEN AGIAN BUT ALWAYS DOES I TOLD LENI THIS BUT I MIGHT AS WELL SAY IT OUT LOUD!" Lincoln stopped to catch his breath

" WHEN YOU GUYS THREW ME OUT OF THE HOUSE I WANTED TO BLOW MY BRAINS OUT HANG MYSELF FROM A TREE JUST END MY MISSERY BECAUSE I FELT THAT I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU THAT MY FAMILY DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ME MY OWN SISTERS MY OWN PARENTS DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME !" " I TOOK UP BOXING BECAUSE I MAKES FEEL WHERE I BELONG WHER I HAVWE ACTUAL FATHER AND ABROTHER WHO GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME AND STAND BY ME!" " EVERY TIME IFIGHT I PRETNED THE IT'S EVERY SINGLE LAST ONER OF YOU SO I KNOW I WON"T GET IN TROUBLE IN THAT I GOT RESPECTED MORE THEN I DO HERE IN THIS PATHIEC FAMILY!" Lincoln shouted at them he then had enough and walks back into the airport

" Jordan go after him make sure he's okay and watch him me and Adonis have to talk to them " Rocky said to girl Jordan who nodded and ran back in to the airport

Rocky and Adonis look at the loud family Adonis was the first to speak "Ya'll happy now you guys wanted want to know why he fights well that's why ya'll happy now he's threated like crap by his father and family and I never grew up with any of that and look at you he's right you have no respect for anyone but yourselves " Adonis says to them and walks back inside to check on girl Jordan

Leaving Rocky out side with the reporters and the loud family

Rocky turns to the loud family he saw that they had hurt looks on there face. he turns his and points at the airport in the direction of where Lincoln ran in.

" You Know the first time I saw Lincoln he was a kid who was Angry who had a tough life and when I saw him in the ring for his first fight I saw a lot of anger in him and thought to myself why is this kid angry all of sudden and now I know" rocky said

" now I know why he is the way he is in the ring every great boxer in there time has a hard life some practical grow up with nothing but they always grew up with the love of there family. But I guess Lincoln's an acceptation because he's bad luck because he has no talent because you give him hand me downs while the siblings he throw him under the bus then you get new stiff and act like they deserve it "

" Let me tell you something you should no child should be treated like that but I guess that no such thing in that family" Rocky turns his attention from the siblings towards the parents

" And you your supposed be the parents and treat and give there kids love but instead I hear that you throw him out because of something as stupid as bad luck " rocky said to them he turns his head away for second and turns it back to yell at them

" HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN SON THROW HIM OUTSIDE LIKE HE'S A DOG I MEAN DOES HE EVEN MATTER!? DOES HE!?" Rocky shouted at them

" WEL HE MUSTN"T MEAN NOTHING TO YOUY BECAUSE HERE YOU BELEVING YOUR DAUGHTERS OVER YOUR SON WHERE HE"S AT FRIENDS PLAYING GAMES AND THERE ALL THE WAY OVER THERE CAUSING TROUBLE BLAMING IT ON HIM JUST SO YOU CAN GROUND YOU DON"T LET HIM DEFEND HIM SELF AND YOU DISPLINE HIM INSTEAD OF THE ONES WHO NEED DO DISCPLINE THE ONES WHO NEED TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON! BUT NO YOU CHOOSE TO BE COWARDS AND BLAME HIM WHILE HE CHOOSES TO TAK THE HIT !" ROCKY yelled as he stopped to catch his breath

" Listen Lincolns going to love you no matter what your his family and he's your son your blood but until you can stop and think about what your going to do that effects him he doesn't want to be around any of you and I thinks that's for the best" rocky then turns and walks back to the airport

the reporters then flood the loud family asking questions as for the police they arrest the parents for child neglect the sisters where taken in as well for questing

In the airport Lincoln was sitting in the waiting area with tears rolling down his face girl Jordan saw him " Lincoln" she says his name he looks up and see's her with a concerned look on her face she walks over to him and hugs him tightly Adonis spots them

Lincoln see's Adonis and walks over to them Lincoln them moves girl Jordan to the side and hugs his boxing brother rocky approaches them Lincoln hugs rocky for comfort rocky returns the hug now having to hear what Lincoln has been through

Five weeks later Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. where found guilty in a court of law for child neglect with the testimony of the neighbors they where sentenced to ten plus eighteen years in prison meant Lori was told by the court having being the oldest to stay and watcher over her siblings but there friendships with everyone they knew even there own family turned there backs on them

Lincoln took time off of training to testify after the trial he went back to training for the fight in VEGAS

( LET ME KNOW WHATB YOU THINK AND THIS IS ON CAHPTER BEFORE THE END OF THE STORY)


	14. Chapter 14

It's been a month since everything that had happened at the airport Lincoln had been staying with Clyde for the past month and trained for his big fight in Las Vegas he hadn't talked to his family ever since the court date when both Rita And Lynn Sr. where found Guilty he had gone to school like usual his friends where supportive of him and where there for him like Girl Jordan was

Even thought he hated them for what they had done to him Rocky had to remind him that they where his family and told him that all the great boxers may have hard life but they always remembered where they came from

For Lincoln he knew that rocky was telling the truth After he heard that his parents where sent to prison the on thing that was going through his mind other then the fight was how were his sisters holding up he was concerned about them but right now he needed to focus on the fight

He's been training for months for the fight that would take place at the T mobile arena in Las Vegas and tonight he was flying out with girl Jordan But what he didn't know is that Lori, Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lana, Lisa and lily had flown out to Vegas about three hours before he did Luan had volunteered to stay and watch Lynn and Lola because they believe he was the cause of the family falling apart

As Lincoln was flying towards Vegas the Seven sisters that left before him had already landed and booked rooms at Caesars Palace

After receiving dirty looks from people they where able to get to there room " Alright guys listen up " Lori said to her siblings " Tomorrow is literally a big day tomorrow and Lincoln is going to fighting at the Arena and I was lucky to get front row seat near the ring" Lori says as she holds up seven tickets for the fight that is about to take place tomorrow

" where were you able to get the tickets sis?" Luna asked her older sister "I have my ways " Lori says to Luna " Okay so let's get some shut eye because tomorrow is going to be along day " Lori said to her sisters as they all agreed and got ready for bed

At the Las Vegas airport

Lincoln, Rocky, Girl Jordan and Adonis we exiting the airport and taking a cab to the Monte Carlo As Lincoln girl Jordan and Adonis where settling into there rooms Rocky was in the Casino Bar getting a drink He was just minding his own business saying high to fans until an old fiend came up to him

" Hello rocky" A rough and old voice said rocky turned to see Frankie Dunn A boxing manager from the south ( Client Eastwood's character from million dollar baby)

" Frank it's been a while" rocky said as he shook's franks hand " Yeah but not long enough " Frankie told him as he took a seat next to rocky " I don't mean to be rude frank but what are you doing here?" rocky asked his old friend

" Well I'm sure as hell ain't here to gamble all my money away if that's what your wondering" Frank said as he took a shot of whiskey " then why are you here?" rocky asked

" well I heard about the loud kid from Michigan that you've been training and heard that he was going to fight tomorrow" Frank said as he took another shot

" Ah so you came to support him" rocky said as he took a sip of his drink

" Actually rocky I came here to talk to you about getting this kid out fighters life" Frank said which caught rocky off guard " what do you mean get him out of the fighters life?" rocky asked his friend

" you know what I mean rocky" Frank said as he took another drink " This kid is good but what happens when he gets older and he's still in the ring and he goes down for good like Apollo and then having to tell his family that they just lost there son in a fight that he had no chance in hell of wining" Frank told rocky

" this sport took more lives then any war has don't let this kid end up like Apollo and many others" Frank said to rocky

rocky looks at frank in the eyes for at least a minute or two

" when that kid walked in that gym that day in royal woods that day you know what I saw ?" Rocky asked Frank who shook his head

" I saw a fighter in him just like in Adonis and when he was in that ring for his first fight I saw the fire that was burning deep inside him and I saw that he was going to be among the greats I saw that he had nothing and when I taught him how to fight he had something that was the passion to fight no mater what people did to him he was standing tall and he kept fighting no matter what" rocky said

" Yeah, yeah he has the fire in him and when someone snuffs out that fire just like the Russian did to Apollo and when this kids family losses his him the what they already have after that damn court case what's going to left for them knowing that some little prick is walking away after he just took life in the ring and leaves his family behind before they could do right by him what happens then?" frank asked rocky

" Let me tell you something Frank" rocky said as he got up from his seat

" everyday that fight haunts me because I should have stopped that fight and Apollo paid for so don't think that every day that fight doesn't haunt me because it does every time I think of that kid just like I think of Adonis because those two are like sons to me" rocky said

" Every time when that kid fights I always have that fear about that kid ending like Apollo about having to relive that nightmare and trust me when think about what could happen to that kid I always have flash of that fight when Apollo went down it haunts me every time and the fight that happened in new York I saw it differently I saw that he was willing to give it his all to make a name for him self that her wasn't in it for money like most of these guys are now he's in it for the title and respect just like the greats where " rocky said to frank

Frank looks at rocky " If you believe that this kid is going to be like the greats well them I respect you for that but I just want to ask one thing what happens when he's at the top and then he goes down and your gone what happens then" Frank said to rocky as he takes one last drink puts the money down and then walks away

Leaving rocky there how to answer the question that frank had just asked him

the morning came

and Lincoln was in the gym getting a small workout in before the fight as the day dragged on so did the undercard fights the T Mobile arena starts to fill up as the fight is about to start Lori and her sisters get to there seats that are just in front of ring as they sit there with some snacks they see cameras judges reporters the referee in the ring and people are filling up the Arena and then the spot light around the ring come on the girls see on the screen a Mexican kid about a year older then Lincoln walking out with people holding the Mexican flag cheering as Mexican music play he was wearing the colors of the Mexican flag and then another song began to play it was seven nation army the girls look at the screen to see Lincoln and then there was a mixture of cheers and boo's

Lincoln makes it to the ring and then the announcer walks in to the middle of the ring.

After the introductions where made even though he didn't show it Lincoln was a little amazed that his appointee was Devon De La Hoya the second son to the famous boxer Oscar De La Hoya he was wearing Red whit and green to represent Mexico and Lincoln was wearing red white and blue

" alright no this guy has been fighting since he was six okay so I want yo to wait until he throws a punch and dodge then throws your own punch " rocky tell Lincoln as the bell rings and the two fighter walk towards the middle of the ring

De la Hoya throws a punch Lincoln dodges Lincoln throws a right and makes contact left and left and right it continues until the end of the first fight the sister watch as Lincoln walks to the corner with blood coming from the right side of his face

the second rounds start and Lincoln delivers a right hook and delivers a barraged of punches De La Hoya is against the ropes and then start punching back it's a phone booth fight until the bell rings the two starts shouting at each other until there team broke them up

De La Hoya's corner " look at me son look at me " the trainer says in Spanish ' your doing great but remember you can't let that right hook get you again just keep jabbing and moving at that will tire him out" the trainer said to De La hoya

Lincoln's corner

" your playing his game Lincoln he doesn't know what you been through and he sure as hell doesn't know what we been through okay remember one step one punch one round at time" Rocky said the bell sounds again

Lincoln and De La Hoya trade blow after blow fist after fist every single round the crowds goes crazy after every single punch that is thrown and the announcers are amazed

" and loud throws right and De La hoya is down but gets back up and he is livid and throw and upper cut to loud but he is still standing and he is not going down!" the first announcer says

" I'm telling you people where saying it was going to be a quick and easy fight for De La Hoya but not to day when you have some trained by the Italian stallion like Adonis creed is and then you have this kid Lincoln loud who is willing to go the extra mile and put on a show like in Madison square garden then you now that he means business and has no time to play around" the second announcer says

" and here goes loud again he's hammering De La Hoya who is struggling to throw his own punches!" the fist announcer says and then the bell sounds ending the round the eleventh round is about to start and the sister see there brother all bloody but not beaten as he refuse to show signs of giving up

Back in royal woods

Luan Lynn and Lola where watching the fight as was every one else Lynn Jr. choose not to do any good luck dances be cause she still believes tat he is bad luck and Lola agrees with her but Lynn then realizes that there is no such thing as luck as she see's how far Lincoln has gone in the fight

Back in the Arena

the loud sister try to get to the ring as the eleventh round ends and Lincoln is battered and bruised they get passed the security guards and rush towards Lincoln corner rocky looks at them and gesture them to come over they rush towards the corner surprising him

" wh.. what are you guys doing here?" Lincoln asks his sister as he tries to catch his breath He see's lily who has tears in her eyes "cover lily's eyes she doesn't need to see me like this "Lincoln says to his sisters

" Lincoln you need to stop your not going to last any longer" Lori says with a sadden look as she see's her brother's face all beaten " No I have to keep going I have to prove it " Lincoln says to his older sister " Prove what bro?" Luna asks him " that I'm not a mistake" Lincoln said to his sister then it finally hits them the trophies that they had before they where taken away showed that Lincoln wasn't very talented until know it didn't hit them until

" Lincoln look at me" Lori said to her brother as she pulls his head towards her " your not a mistake your are brother and we love you and you don't have to get beaten up to prove yourself that your something when you already are something are brother" Lori says to Lincoln " I want to thank you guys all of you for coming out here and I love all of you but I have to get this done before we start making amends okay " Lincoln said with a smile

the sister smiled at Lincoln and hugged him and then let go as the bell sounds Lincoln gets up and walks towards the middle of the ring and touch gloves wit De La Hoya

" Your the craziest white boy I ever meet" De La hoya said to Lincoln " Yeah I get that a lot" Lincoln told De La hoya and the two star throwing punches ten seconds left on the clock Lincoln throws a punch that send De La Hoya down and the referee starts counting down " Seven eight nine your good?" the referee asks and De La Hoya nods and the fights ends

(Now playing Bill Conti the final bell from the rocky movies )

" And there we have an unforgettable fight on an Unforgettable night which will go down in history in youth boxing" the announcer says as reports flood the ring along with girl Jordan and Lincoln's sisters

" Ladies and gentlemen lets give a round of applause for these two young warriors" the spokes man says as everyone in the arena shout and clap there hand for Lincoln and De La Hoya

the spokes man then Reads the score card " Ladies and gentlemen judge Hernandez scores it 114 112 De La Hoya " the spokes man says as the crowd goes wild

" Judge Wilson scores it 113 115 Loud!" the spokes man says as the crowd then goes wild again "and judge smith scores at 116 114 and the winner and still defending youth boxing champion Devon De La Hoya " the spokes man says as the crowd cheers

Lincoln smile knowing that he almost won the fight but then something surprise him and everyone else in the ring the crowd starts chanting " LINCOLN! LINCOLN! LINCOLN!"

Max Kellerman walks over towards Lincoln with the micro phone in his hand " Know Lincoln let me asks you something when you first came in to this fight you where strong and you where hard going and you even knocked down De La Hoya a couple of time and still lost the fight how does that make you feel?" Kellerman asked

" It feel that you know what I'm going to have to try harder and become stronger for the next season" Lincoln answers " alright and let me ask you something with rocky and Adonis being here aside from training you and your sister and our friend here do you believe that if this fight had gone another round do you believe you would have won?" Kellerman ask " Well I'm going to be honest I don't know if I would've won I mean De La hoya was a strong fighter and I respect him for that" Lincoln told him

" alright thank you for your time and also for a spectacular night" Kellerman says as he walks away

Lincoln rocky Adonis and the others exit the ring with people still chanting his name.

Epilogue

Ten yeas later

A Twenty one year old Lincoln walks down a tunnel with his coach and trainers by his side and at the end of the tunnel was all of his sisters and his parents who where let out early when Lincoln had asked to the court to let them go and they agreed but there was somebody else their his wife Girl Jordan and in her hands was there son rocky balboa who had passed away a few years ago and Lincoln choose to honor his mentor by naming his son after him Lincoln looks at his son and then kisses girl Jordan on the cheek " go get them baby" girl Jordan says as Lincoln nods with a smirk

and the tunnel is brighten with a whit light and a chant could be heard " LINCOLN! LINCOLN! LINCOLN!" Lincoln walks in to the light and towards the ring to fight in the Pros

( and where done I would like to thank everyone for there support in this story and let you know what I appreciate every single las one of you as where are know finished with the fighter life)


	15. not a chapter

this isn't a chapter I just want to wish A Happy HALLOWEEN


	16. Chapter 16

**( I will not be updating for a while because I was about to write a story but I stopped because of what I have the Asperger's syndrome and it had made me fell like an outcast my who life I have this crazy idea of goin into the army joining the military going to college but in the end I will always fell like an out cast in the end so if you don't se me update any story's this is why 1049 out)**


	17. Chapter 17 not a chapter

**Notice**

 **To all my Fans, followers, every one I have to not come to update but to inform you that Kings of the Con will be showing again thanksgiving day Some time in the afternoon I Myself as well as the fans of the show didn't like the episode in general Seeing Lincoln work so hard for something and not to have and the sisters who only agreed to go just for the fame the fortune the attention got under my skin and then not back him up saying that they won't do the movie because he created there characters showed that this episode was only about the sisters in more then one way I highly doubt that the creators of the show redid the the whole episode if the they did the they would have don't with No Such Luck or the one with the princess pony book so I Send this message to advise two days before Thanksgiving sincerely yours truly 1049**


End file.
